The invention described herein pertains to underwear, and more specifically to underwear having an inflatable cushion attached thereto. Often, while attending sporting events, performing their jobs, attending classes, etc., people are forced to sit on hard surfaces for extended periods of time. Sitting on such surface can become uncomfortable after just a short period of time, and can exacerbate the pain and discomfort often associated with ailments such as hemorrhoids, back pain, nerve pain and the like. Although clothing provides a barrier between the user and the hard surface, common clothing does not provide enough of a cushion to alleviate the discomforts already mentioned.
There are various devices which attempt to address the discomfort many feel while sitting for extended periods of time. One (1) attempt is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,072 to Hubert Millas Ogle, which describes an inflatable pad which can be hung from the waistband of an article of clothing. A tube which extends from the pad to the chest of the wearer is provided for inflating the device. The straps from which the device hangs not only pull at the users clothing in two (2) concentrated areas, but also fail to keep the device in a convenient location. Upon sitting, the wearer must reach in their pants and adjust the location of the pad, then they must take the extended tube and breath into it, causing inflation.
Another attempt to provide additional padding to an article 5 of clothing is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,517 to Sam M. Hyman. This patent describes a one piece cold weather garment having inflatable cushions extending from the lower back to mid-thigh. The padding is designed to create a temperature barrier between the wearer and the cold exterior temperatures. A length of tubing extends from the cushions through an opening in the suit, and terminates in a pump which can be kept in a pocket on the garment. Similar to Ogle, this patent requires the wearer to carry an extended length of tubing outside their clothing, and also requires a hand pump which must be kept in the wearer's pocket.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.